Kate Higgins
Catherine "Kate" Davis Higgins (born August 16, 1969) is a voice actress, singer, and jazz pianist. She was born in Charlottesville, Virginia and is currently residing in Auburn, Alabama. She is best known as the English voice of Sakura Haruno on the hit anime series Naruto, Talho Yūki from Eureka Seven, C.C. from Code Geass and Saber from the anime Fate/stay night. She has also been credited under the name of Kate Davis. From 2010 to 2013, she voiced Miles "Tails" Prower in the SEGA video game series Sonic the Hedgehog, and she also voiced Kate, Stinky and Lilly in the 2013 animated film Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure. She has recently given birth to her newborn son, Beck with her husband Jess Lofland. Filmography Anime * Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature – Bagi * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Denbo * Bleach – Karin Kurosaki, Nanao Ise, Retsu Unohana, Lilynette Gingerback, Lily, Miyuki, Nemu Kurotsuchi (Eps. 172) * Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion – Yin * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion series – C.C. * Digimon Data Squad – Miki Kurosaki * Eureka Seven – Talho Yūki, Linck * Fate/stay night – Saber * Eyeshield 21 – Mamori Anezaki * Great Teacher Onizuka – Girl * GunXSword – Vivian (Ep. 10) * Hare+Guu – Yumi (deluxe) * Here is Greenwood – Miya Igarashi (Media Blasters dub) * IGPX Immortal Grand Prix – Jessica Darlin * Initial D – Simone (Tokyopop dub) * Karas – Homura * Kekkaishi – Ms. Aoki * Last Exile – Dunya Scheer * Lucky ☆ Star – Nanako Kuroi * Marmalade Boy – Meiko * Mars Daybreak – Ester Ein Astrada * Marvel Anime: Wolverine – Yukio * Naruto series – Sakura Haruno, Udon * Naruto: Shippuden series – Sakura Haruno, Udon * Nodame Cantabile – Megumi "Nodame" Noda * Planetes – Eldegard Rivera * Sailor Moon – Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury, Garoben, Ramwoir (Viz dub) * Saiyuki Reload – Kinkaku * Samurai Champloo – Yuri, Seyama * Scrapped Princess – Zefiris * Stellvia – Akira Kayama * Tekkonkinkreet – Kimura's Wife * Tenkai Knights – Wakamei Dalton, Mrs. Jones (Ceylan's Mother, Ep. 30) * Tenjho Tenge – Emi Isuzu * Tsukihime – Hisui * Zatch Bell! – Megumi Oumi, Kolulu, Laila Animation * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure – Kate, Stinky, Lilly * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games – Kate, Stinky * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave - Kate, Stinky, Lilly * The Amazing World of Gumball – Anais Watterson as an adult * Animalia – Allegra Alligator, Melba Micely * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse – Barbie * Barbie: Fashionistas – Sporty * Barbie: A Fairy Secret – Taylor * Batgirl: Year One – Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Dibo the Gift Dragon (2007) – Annie * El Chavo – Popis, Doña Florinda, Godinez (English Dub: Phoebe, Mrs. Worthmore, and Gordon) * Ever After High – Briar Beauty * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete (2009) – Inhabitants of Midgar Edge * The Legend of Korra – Toph Bei Fong (adult) * Monster High – Frankie Stein/ Catrine DeMew (2010–) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated – Principal Quinlan, Mayor Janet Nettles, the Vampire Waitress, and Randy's Mom * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright – Meg Gale, Cathy * Sofia the First – Princess Aurora (replacing Jennifer Hale, lasted 2001–2005 2007–2011) * Tutenstein – Katie – Episode: Irresistible You * Grossology– Abby (singing)all Episodes * The Turn of The Blue Moon – Hilary Anderson/Monique White * The Twilight Fairies – Lexi Rivera, Additional Voices * Wolverine and the X-Men – Scarlet Witch, Pixie Video games * APB Reloaded – Akiko X, Female Citizen * Ape Escape (series) – Pink Monkey * Armored Core 4 – P. Dam, Hilarios * Armored Core: For Answer – Additional Voices (uncredited) * Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica – Cloche Leythal Pastalie (uncredited) * Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel – Akane (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift – Imperator Librarius/Saya/Izanami, Torakaka (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Chronophantasma – Imperator Librarius/Saya/Izanami, Torakaka * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom – Shiyo, Retsu Unohana * Bleach: Soul Resurrección – Lilynette Gingerback * Broken Age – Bottled Water Maiden, Anastasia, Yarn Pal #2 * Clive Barker's Jericho – Wilhelmina "Billie" Church - grouped under Cast * Conception II – Fuuko Amicus * Cross Edge – Marie * Culdcept Saga – Rilara * Dead or Alive 5/Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate – Tina Armstrong, Momiji * Dead or Alive: Dimensions – Tina Armstrong * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 – Tina Armstrong * Dead or Alive Paradise – Tina Armstrong * Destroy All Humans! – Miss Rockwell * Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten – Fuka Kazamatsuri * Dragon's Dogma – Madeleine * Final Fantasy XIII – Cocoon Inhabitants * Final Fantasy XIV – Various * Fire Emblem: Awakening – Lissa * Gods Eater Burst – Alisa * Hyperdimension Neptunia – IF * Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 – IF * Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory – IF * Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles – Olivia * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional voices * Lunar: Silver Star Harmony – Royce (uncredited) * MadWorld – Naomi / RinRin * MagnaCarta 2 – Rue * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis – Jessica Philomele (uncredited) * Marvel Heroes – Scarlet Witch, Jocasta * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds – Announcer * Naruto series – Sakura Haruno * Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 – Momiji, Obaba * Ninja Gaiden 3 – Momiji, Obaba * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies – Juniper Woods * Project Sylpheed – Natalie Kong * Resident Evil 6 – Deborah Harper * Resonance of Fate – Additional Voices * Rumble Roses XX – Candy Cane, Becky (uncredited) * Saints Row 2 – Additional Voices * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love – Subaru Kujo (uncredited) * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories – Michelle Valdez (uncredited) * Sonic the Hedgehog (series) – Miles "Tails" Prower, Wave the Swallow and Classic Tails (2010–2013) * Soulcalibur III – Talim (uncredited) * Soulcalibur IV – Talim (uncredited) * Soulcalibur V – Natsu * Suikoden V – Miakis (uncredited) * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together – Narrator * Tales of Graces – Asbel Lhant (Child), Pascal * Tales of the Abyss – Arietta the Wild (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia – Ted, Sodia, Khroma (uncredited) * Tales of Xillia – Agria, Sylph (uncredited) * Tales of Xillia 2 – Agria * The World Ends with You – Uzuki Yashiro and Raimu "Rhyme" Bito * Time and Eternity – Lucy * Trinity Universe – Tsubaki * Valkyria Chronicles – Cordelia gi Randgriz, Martha Lipponen, Freesia York * Wild Arms 4 – Yulie Ahtreide (uncredited) * Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z – Momiji * Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman – Etranger * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles – Megumi Oumi, Laila * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury – Megumi Oumi, Kolulu, Laila * Zeno Clash: Ultimate Edition – Deadra See Also For more information, see Category:English voice actors Category:Voice actors